hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Embodiment of Britainnia
Embodiment of Britainnia, or EoB, is an upcoming English-language HetaGame created by Ari. Though no release date has been given, the demo would most likely be released at either the end of 2014 or the end of 2015. Much like Persona Powers Hetalia , Embodiment of Britainnia features an original character, Miia Kyouko, though it is said other original characters will appear later on in the game. Like most HetaGames, Embodiment of Britainnia follows the story of Touhou Project's Embodiment of Scarlet Devil , though it contains many differences of it despite half of the gameplay being the same. To promote Embodiment of Britainnia, and to prevent plotholes and spoilers, and official prologue has been made. As of June 27, 2015, Ari has stated in her blog that she has started working on the game. 'Gameplay' Note: the gameplay information will be subject to change. The game was intended to be an RPG-based shooter game, meaning that Miia, the central, and only playable, character of Embodiment of Britainnia, can use a wide range of Spell Cards based on her magic, unlike the playable Touhou characters, only have a limited number of bomb cards and not exactly detailed. Other characters can use Spell Cards as well. However, since the game itself is RPG-based, Spell Cards will cost Magic Points, but, much like the playable Touhou characters, Miia can "capture" her opponent's Spell Cards and "adapt" them to her magic. Another major difference is that there will be no generic enemies like fairies or orbs, since after defeating bosses or mid-bosses, Miia will gain enormously high Experience Points reach another level. Finally, unlike Touhou Project, Embodiment of Britainnia will not feature mid-bosses before boss battles, though mid-bosses will appear after Stage 3, after the player defeats Norway. 'Setting, Characters, and Story' 'Setting' The setting of Embodiment of Britainnia takes place at World Academy, where nations attend as a school, where Miia also goes. There is also a mysterious metal door in the first floor West Wing of the school, where it's been said that Miia goes there on a regular basis, though it's not clear what she does down there. In the prologue, though, it leads to a basement, which in actuality is a computer room, with a digitized magic circle. The beginning of the game will center in World Academy, namely the Student Council Room, where England is the president, though it's been occupied by him, Norway, and Romania. South of the school is a forest, where it's said to be enchanted with magic. There is also a spring-like fountain at the end of the forest where the Chao reside. 'Characters' Note: the nations' human names are or are not canon, as in not stated by Himaruya himself. So far, Miia is the only playable character in Embodiment of Britainnia, and the characters that will be represented as bosses in Stages 1-3 are Romania, Prussia, Norway, and England, as the Last Stage boss, respectively. Other characters will appear as well. *Miia Kyouko - "The Spectrum Magician." Miia is a rough-n-tumble, loud, foul-mouthed, straightforward but good-natured tomboy with a slight girly streak, great sense of creativity, and enthusiasm. A person born with Asperger's, she has all five heightened senses, as well as a heightened sixth magic sense, which makes her a bit more powerful than even Romania, Norway, or England. A girl full of wit and passion, she is very notorious for coming up with witty insults and comebacks to her enemies, fearless in the face of danger, and badass to a fault. Underneath that loud and haughty exterior, however, Miia is compassionate, caring, and has a big-sister side. *Romania - "The Eternally Young Scarlet Magician." Stage 1 boss. Romania is generally the brightest and most sunny out of the Magic Trio, which contrasts to Norway's and England's cynical and distant personalities. Though he may seem menacing with his vampire fangs, he is actually very easy to approach and befriend due to his loyal and sunshine-y personality. He is speculated by many to be a vampire. His ability is using blood/vampire magic. His human name Vladamir Tepes. *Prussia - "The Fallen Angelic Knight." Stage 2 boss. Prussia is a whimsical, trouble-making, narcissistic, vain, and sociopathic sadomasochist who would often blurt out "I'm awesome!" most of the time. Despite this, though, he has a deep strong sense of loyalty and would never even betray his superiors, though he seems to be a goody-two shoes who think everyone will "bow down" to his "awesomeness." His ability is manipulating the powers of Heaven through his sword. His human name is Gilbert Beillschmidt. *Norway - "The Sailor Magician of the North." Stage 3 boss. At first glance, Norway seems anti-social, but he can express his emotions when necessary. However, he can be a bit dull and cynical sometimes, which contrasts Romania's sunny personality greatly. His ability is using Nordic magic (not to be confused with Ice magic). His human name is Lukas Bondevik. *Austria - "The Disgraced Elegant Pianist." Stage 5 boss. Austria is a young master type and well-spoken. He is protective of "his conservatory" (in actuality, the music room in World Academy) and his "eidolons" are the poltergeist Prismriver Sisters , consisting of Lunasa, a violinist; Merlin, a trumpet player, and Lyrica, a keyboardist. Respectively, Lunasa represents the "strings," Merlin the "brass," and Lyrica the "percussion, woodwinds, and miscelleneous," with Austria as their "conductor." His ability is manipulation of music and rhythm. His human name is Roderich Edelstein. *England - "The Secluded Magician." Said to be the Final Stage boss. The leader of the Magic Trio. In public, England is level-headed, gentlemanly, and well-mannered. In actuality, he is ill-tempered, vain, and considers himself the most powerful magician. In spite of this, though, even if he is very skilled with magic, he actually pretty terrible at spell-casting, though he would refuse to admit it. He is somewhat of a thorn to Miia's side at the beginning of the game. HIs ability is Black Magic. His human name is Arthur Kirkland. 'Story' 'Prologue' Warning: this following section contains spoilers. Please highlight the white box to read. In the prologue, the story starts off with Denmark and Prussia who dragged Hong Kong and Iceland against their will to a mysterious metal door. Despite the two nations' pleas to leave the door alone, Prussia opens the metal door and Denmark pushes Iceland in there. Enraged, Hong Kong attempts to open the door, only to find it somehow re-locked again. Prussia and Denmark leave the scene, refusing to help, leaving Hong Kong alone. Hong Kong sends Iceland a text to see if he's alright. Iceland replies and texts back that he will explore the basement staircase and turns his phone off before Hong Kong could protest. Grabbing a torch, Iceland ventures downstairs, stepping on some bloodstains on the way, just to find a computer room. As Iceland vents out his anger and disappointment, Sonic.exe appears to him as a shadowy apparition and attacks him, soon chasing Iceland up the basement stairs. Meanwhile, Hong Kong calls Iceland, and Iceland begs him to open the door, but Sonic.exe blasts his smartphone out of his hand, destroying it, ending the call. Hong Kong, now realizing what's going on, unlocks the metal door and with Iceland's help, he was able to get him out alive. The two sit down on the floor exhausted from the excitement. However, their relief is cut short when Norway, along with Prussia and Denmark, angrily confronts Hong Kong for allegedly pushing Iceland down the basement stairs. Hong Kong realizes that Prussia and Denmark are attempting to frame him for the incident and claims that it was Prussia and Denmark did this. Suspicious, Norway asks Denmark about this and both he and Prussia confirm that it was true. The two hurry off, but not after Norway gives the two nations a threatening ultimatum. Hereafter, Hong Kong and Iceland go back to their dorm room to rest. The following night, Iceland has a nightmare about Sonic.exe, but Hong Kong wakes him up after hearing his best friend scream. To help Iceland sleep better, he plays progressive piano music on his blackberry phone, which has an effect on him. The next morning, there was a severe thunderstorm, in which a lightning strike causes a power outage in the school. In the midst of the confusion, Iceland is lured into the library by Sonic.exe in which he attacks the poor teen nation once again. Just as Sonic.exe was about to engulf him in shadows, though, Miia comes to Iceland's rescue, using her Darkness magic spell to disable Sonic.exe physically. She tells Iceland to run, and he complies, only to run into the Magic Trio, Hong Kong, Vietnam, and Taiwan, who was worried for him. Meanwhile, Miia pulls out a crystal light bee and sucks Sonic.exe in the bee port. Hereafter, the power comes back on and Iceland and the others compliment her extraordinary magical abilites, though England expresses doubt over Miia's powers. However, Iceland thanks Miia for saving him and the whole group part ways. Miia, meanwhile, in her basement, attaches the crystal bee port in her digital magic circle, in which it transforms into Miia's first holodemon, in which she names it Sonic the Hedgehog. 'Main Story' Synopsis Miia has a desire to join the Magic Trio; however, she must beat all three members before joining. Around the same time, mysterious shadows take form of horrible beings and terrorize both the school and the students. 'Allusions' *The messages "HILL," "YOU CAN'T RUN," and "HIDE AND SEEK" written in blood while Iceland explores the basement all reference to the original Sonic.exe creepypasta. **iceland exploring the basement mimics Touhou Project's Marisa Kirisame exploring the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. *The events ranging from Sonic.exe's appearance to attacking Iceland in the library to Miia rescuing Iceland all mimic the second episode of the Touhou fanime, Fantasy Kaleidescope ~ Memories of Phantasm on Youtube, in which Flandre Scarlet chases and attacks Marisa, but Patchouli Knowledge traps her in her spell "Water Sign: Bury in Lake." 'Trivia' *It's been hinted that Embodiment of Britainnia will be a crossover HetaGame, which will cast other characters from other video game or anime franchises besides Sonic.exe. 'Sources' http://pokemonsonicgirl123.deviantart.com/ http://hetalia-games.deviantart.com/ 'Gallery' ' Miia_sprite.png|The sprite sheet of Miia in her casual wear.|link=http://anime-luvr-girl12316.deviantart.com/ Miiafaceset.png|One of the facesets for Miia|link=http://anime-luvr-girl12316.deviantart.com/ Gakuen_Miia.png|Sprite sheet of Miia in her school uniform. ' Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Lite Category:Fantasy Games